Catch up RPs pt. 14
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Catch up RPs pt. 14 22 Comments MillieGriffin MillieGriffin @milliegriffin a year ago Last summer: A Normal Day (In which Mz, Charricthran and Millie compete in a fighting tournament on another planet), on Mz. Hyde's birthday which I think is at midsummer? Last autumn: Halloween party (Or, The morning after the night before) (two strands, one with Millie and one with Dr Griffin), autumn some time. Whispers and Clockwork Curiosities (Millie's Christmas shopping), November. Recently: Red Death Scare (Dr. Ezekiel accidentally let an infected rat loose, Hela and Lewis caught it, Millie works to cure the virus). Recommend 4 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited ((Red death response! Will edit and repost things later, but until then, here's a link to the past stuff: https://disqus.com/home/cha... )) There was a pressure on her hand, distant and faint, but Hela felt it nonetheless, immediately using it as a lifeline and a foothold to drag herself slowly, painstakingly back into the light. Weir's words came from just as far, taking a handful of moments to register during her struggle. When they had, though, her heart fluttered with a spark of hope. He knew. In response to the instruction, she gathered what strength she had left (and a little that she didn't, for that matter), then took control of Helen's form with a brief flare of pain that she simply ignored. Though almost at once she'd begun to tremble violently from the effort, Hela managed to force herself onto her stomach, then her hands and knees, her fatigue only a passing thought. Anything would be better than dying, even trying to remain in a body that wasn't quite hers and prying open weighted eyelids. " 'm up," She rasped, gaze unfocused, but at the very least she was awake. 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Helen Jekyll • a year ago Ez’s eyes managed to focus on Millie. “I… don’t quite remember… I think—” He stopped and took a moment to catch his breath. “—I took a class in… in university… when I was studying to become a doctor.” Despite himself, he smiled at the memory. “I never… never got the qualifications in the end… Never became a doctor…” he trailed off and closed his eyes. Talking was difficult. “You?” ((Jekyll1886)) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Pyrogue • a year ago • edited "Hela," said Lewis softly, overjoyed to see her despite the shape she was in. He took his hand from her, took the test tube off the burner, and opened a sealed, glass jar he'd set on the shelf. He added a pinch of the granules within it to the translucent, red liquid in the tube. As they dissolved, it turned opaque yellow and began to effervesce. Afterward, as the bubbles faded, it became first a watery green, then a nearly iridescent blue as it finally stilled. "Here," he said, offering it to Hela even as he helped support her. "Drink this. It'll hurt like Hell," he said, tone apologetic even through his desperation, "but you'll live." MillieGriffin "I didn't even bother going to school," said Millie. "It just wasted the time I could've been using to conduct my research so I just paid some street girl to go for me so my parents wouldn't know. Aheheh...but enough about me, please keep talking. I know it must hard but I need you to stay focused just a little bit longer." Though Millie was relieved to hear Helen or Hela speak again, her worry was still on Ezekiel; her grip on his shoulder tightened as it became more like she was holding him up than just keeping him steady. 1 •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar MillieGriffin Guest • a year ago • edited "I didn't even bother going to school. It just waisted the time I could've been using to conduct my research so I just paid some street girl to go for me so my parents wouldn't know. Aheheh... but enough about me, please keep talking. I know it must hard but I need you to stay focused just a little bit longer." Though Millie was relieved to hear Helen or Hela speak again but her worry was still on Ezekiel, her grip on his shoulder tightened as it became more like she was holding him up then just keeping him steady. (Helen Jekyll) •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited "I didn't even bother going to school. It just waisted the time I could've been using to conduct my research so I just paid some street girl to go for me so my parents wouldn't know. Aheheh... but enough about me, please keep talking. I know it must hard but I need you to stay focused just a little bit longer." Though Millie was relieved to hear Helen or Hela speak again but her worry was still on Ezekiel, her grip on his shoulder tightened as it became more like she was holding him up then just keeping him steady. (Helen Jekyll) •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • a year ago "I didn't even bother going to school. It just wasted the time I could've been using to conduct my research so I just paid some girl off the street to go for me so my parents wouldn't know. Aheheh... but enough about me, please keep talking. I know it must hard but I need you to stay focused just a little bit longer." Though Millie was relieved to hear Helen or Hela speak again but her worry was still on Ezekiel, her grip on his shoulder tightened as it became more like she was holding him up then just keeping him steady. (Helen Jekyll) •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited ((Ihjmcfhjbhgjhhufyhmghhmfghjghytddcgkggyjjvghjr)) ) •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • a year ago Bchfkdnfhrdhvgrknfhfbvhidgtkjnvrjhv "I didn't even bother going to school. It just waisted the time I could've been using to conduct my research so I just paid some street girl to go for me so my parents wouldn't know. Aheheh... but enough about me, please keep talking. I know it must hard but I need you to stay focused just a little bit longer." Though Millie was relieved to hear Helen or Hela speak again but her worry was still on Ezekiel, her grip on his shoulder tightened as it became more like she was holding him up then just keeping him steady. (Helen Jekyll) Bhfernf(^^)j;-):-|;-):-):-D;-)=_=:-|^_^(^^):'(:-*^_^:-D:-*gfuurrsmfbhfumbsfv •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited ((Welp, nevermind XD)) •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Pyrogue • a year ago "Hela," said Lewis softly, overjoyed to see her despite the shape she was in. He took the test tube off the burner, took his left hand from her, and opened a sealed, glass jar he'd set on the shelf. He added a pinch of the granules within it to the translucent, red liquid in the tube. As they dissolved, it turned opaque yellow and began to effervesce. Afterward, as the bubbles faded, it became first a watery green, then a nearly iridescent blue as it finally stilled. "Here," he said, offering it to Hela even as he helped support her. "Drink this. It'll hurt like Hell," he said, tone apologetic even through his desperation, "but you'll live." •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Jekyll1886 • a year ago MillieGriffin "I didn't even bother going to school," said Millie. "It just wasted the time I could've been using to conduct my research, so I just paid some girl off the street to go for me so my parents wouldn't know. Aheheh... "But enough about me; please keep talking. I know it must hard, but I need you to stay focused just a little bit longer." Though Millie was relieved to hear Helen or Hela speak again, her worry was still on Ezekiel; her grip on his shoulder tightened as it became more like she was holding him up than just keeping him steady. •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Jekyll1886 Guest • a year ago • edited ((Hey there. Millie's been trying to post all day, but Disqus keeps either taking issue with it or with her. I even tried to post for her, and it ate my post and I had to repost.)) 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Jekyll1886 • a year ago ((okay)) 1 •Share › − Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • a year ago MillieGriffin “Aheheh...I wouldn't bother going to school," said Millie feeling a bit of empathy to Ez’s tell. "It just wasted time used to conduct my experimental investigations, I employed a flower girl to go in my stead so my parents would be none the wiser.” she stopped herself from taking to much. "But enough about me; please continue. I know it must difficult right now, but I need you to stay focused just a little bit longer. I'll tell you all about my experiments when you're well again, okay?" Though Millie was surprisingly relieved to hear Helen or Hela’ voice again, her worry was still on Ezekiel's condition; her grip on his shoulder tightened as she was holding him up more than just keeping him steady now. (Helen Jekyll) 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll MillieGriffin • a year ago Hela gave a mute nod of acknowledgement, forcing herself not to linger on the godawful scent of the concoction. Tipping her head back, she tried to swallow it in one go and almost choked, gagging as the taste was somehow even worse than the smell. She took a half-breath, shuddered, then finished the rest. Even once she’d forced it down, things hardly improved—the liquid burned fiercely on its way to her stomach and she had to blink back tears, letting out a low groan as she slumped forward with a hand at her throat. She was miserable. She was tired. But, if Lewis was right... she would live nonetheless. ((Pyrogue)) 2 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited His gaze flicked briefly to Lewis and Hela on the other side of the room before he closed his eyes again. God, he was tired. He'd sleep for a long time once -- if -- he got out of this. "I'm... afraid I don't have... much else to say..." he mumbled. "Left... left university early... needed to go, to come here..." His fists clenched, almost without him knowing it. "Not really... my choice..." ((Jekyll1886)) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Pyrogue • a year ago • edited Within a few seconds, the potion began to work its effects on Hela. A jangling of the nerves gave way to full-body twitching of the muscles. Deadly nausea, coupled with the sensation of every nerve fiber and drop of blood catching fire, followed immediately thereon, the heart a particular source of agony. These were succeeded in turn by the feeling of drowning while still drawing breath, the world retreating as her vision dimmed. Throughout it, Lewis held and helped and supported her as best he could, ensuring she didn't injure herself as the alchemical concoction wracked her body, her soul. "Fight to stay conscious--fight for your life!" he encouraged her, even as her heartbeat and respiration began to slow. ((MillieGriffin )) 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • a year ago "How so was it not really your choice?" She asked legitimately curious. She heard the strain of Hela's body and the slowing of respiratory system accompanied with Weir's exlamtion; though she was trying not to it infront of Ezekiel but it was mentally freaking her out. What the hell did he just give her!? I thought he was going to stabilize her not kill her faster...! (Helen Jekyll) 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll MillieGriffin • a year ago Given her seven years of experience with concoctions of the soul-altering variety (a period that felt like a lifetime to her), Hela had hoped that maybe, just maybe, this wouldn’t be so terrible. That hope died shortly after the potion’s effects kicked into gear and sensations worse than the Red Death overwhelmed her system. It seemed that all those previous times she spent writhing in agony would only grant her one advantage—No matter how torturous it grew, she would not cry out. And so, with her teeth gritted and bared in a grimace, Hela fought against the river of fire beneath her skin and the spasms that shuddered through her muscles, fought with rage towards the pain and unfairness and how ‘this always f*cking happened to her!’. Then, when her ire was exhausted, fear and desperation sank in to take its place, driving her still on in a panic. “Lewis,” Hela tried to plead for help, but the sound never made it past her lips, her form violently trembling now for she hadn’t the energy to spare to control the tremors. Far past drained, only willpower and terror and a stubborn wish to just stay awake, stay living, kept her struggling even when her vision began flickering out and the air didn’t seem to fill her lungs. She had nothing left to give, but she refused to die nonetheless with every fiber of her being. And, she continued to refuse even as the potion stole consciousness from her, her body going limp in Weir’s arms with a muffled whimper. ((Pyrogue)) see more 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited “I’m—” He was cut off as Hela — or was it Helen? — struggled in agony before going silent. “What… what’s going on?” he murmured, looking past Millie and trying to focus on what was happening across the room. ((Jekyll1886)) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Pyrogue • a year ago • edited Weir kept hold of Hela in her agony, ensuring she'd not injure herself. He saw her lips move with his name...and, as she faded, he held her close. She lost consciousness shortly thereafter and, with it, control of her systems. He listened to the ebb of her heart and breath as they shut down down, one by one. For a time that seemed to stretch to infinity, she was slack and still, quiet as the grave. Yet the emotions present in her last moments of consciousness boded well. If he'd formulated and produced the potion correctly, they and it would be exactly the right combination to make this seeming death but a temporary change in states. "There you are," he said at a whisper, barely audible to anyone with normal hearing. He knew not how, but he was certain she was still present. "Fight," he said quietly. "Kick death in the bloody face! Take back your flesh, your form renewed and bettered." This earthly tabernacle is yours, for now and always. "Come back, love. Come back." With every ounce of his being, he willed her back, if such things were possible. He pressed his ear to her chest and listened. Nothing. ... At first. Suddenly, a thunderous beat, the heart awoken anew. At first, it hammered, driving her quickly from near-death to mere unconsciousness. Then it leveled out, even as her form began to change to that of Helen. Lewis cackled with glee and out of sheer relief, a mad look of glorious delight animating his features. By the time Helen regained consciousness, she was fully herself, Hela present as well. They woke to Weir smiling down at them, overjoyed, tears of happiness cresting the rims of his eyes to flow over his cheeks and drip down onto her. "There you are," he said softly, beaming with joy, relief, and pride. "There you both are, thank...you." ((MillieGriffin )) see more 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • a year ago Millie watched Weir and Helen/Hela with an uncomfortably forced calm expression on her face, feeling a mix of awkwardness, frantic worry, and a little bit of tenderness for the strange and very troublesom scene that just transpired infronin of the her and Ezekiel. In response to Ezekiel's question Millie faced him with a very small uncomfortably forced smile now on her face, "Um... It's... Complacated." Was all she could answer since, though she had a good idea, wasn't quite certain herself. She promptly checked the time on her watch; Millie gave a heavy sigh of relief. "Oh thank God...only fourty four seconds left..." (Helen Jekyll) 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy